


The Fatality of Destiny and the Inevitable Coming of Dawn

by Heaven_Sanctuare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Angels and Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author's gratuitous use of metaphors comes in once more, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reincarnation, Top Miya Atsumu, a bit - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Sanctuare/pseuds/Heaven_Sanctuare
Summary: “Alright, keep yer secrets,” Atsumu latches his teeth on Kiyoomi’s fair neck and sucks, “I’ll get ‘em out of ya soon enough.”---No words are exchanged, just abyss-like black meeting sickly sweet honey-like gold.--There is a silent taunt in the depths of both eyes.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	The Fatality of Destiny and the Inevitable Coming of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I cannot believe I forgot this, but a huge thank you to my beta.

_“Oh, an angel? Now why are ya here so close to Hell?” The demon purrs close to the angel’s ear, “I can show ya around if yer so interested.”_

Kiyoomi finds his back pressed against the hardwood door, the creases digging into his back. A tongue slips into his mouth, unbridled with its plundering. He matches with equal ferocity, and pulls away, panting.

“Miya, at least wait until we get inside,” Kiyoomi’s eyes hold a glint of challenge. The lock turns ever so slowly, and he bites back a smirk beneath his mask. Dark eyes trail after him.

“Your shoes go here, go wash your hands.”

Atsumu complies without a comment, striding to the bathroom.

“I’ll be waiting,” The only indication that Atsumu has heard was a faint pause in his step.

_The angel turns a withering glare at the demon, “I assure you, I do not need anyone to ‘show me around’, least of all you,” His wings flair around him, the feathers glinting like knives._

A tingle of pain on his collarbones jolts him out of his reverie, and a pair of faux innocent eyes stare up at him, “Omi-kun, what were ya thinking of?”

“None of your business Miya,” Kiyoomi answers, seeing the swirling of emotions in Atsumu’s eyes before they turn syrupy gold once more.

“Alright, keep yer secrets,” Atsumu latches his teeth on Kiyoomi’s fair neck and sucks, “I’ll get ‘em out of ya soon enough.”

_“Rude_ _much? An’ here I thought angels were supposed ta be nice,” The demon leers, revealing sharp teeth, “No one told me there were some like ya,” His eyes turn molten gold._

Manipulating Kiyoomi’s arms, Atsumu maneuvers his shirt off. He tosses it to the side, “Ya makin’ me do all the work?”

“Didn’t you say you would pry my secrets out? Backing down?” Kiyoomi tilts his chin up and _smirks_.

“I never said that,” Atsumu blinks behind hooded eyes, “But can ya take it?”

_The angel stares the demon down, both not yielding to the other. There is a silent taunt in the depths of both eyes._

Kiyoomi slots their mouths together, while Atsumu slips a hand under Kiyoomi’s pants.

“Let’s see what that mouth can do other than talk.”

Atsumu rips open a condom and rolls it on his cock. He gestures, face twisting into a leer, “Well?”

_Kiyoomi answers._

He starts off slow, tentative, _teasing_. Rolling his tongue on the underside and moving to suckle at the tip. Without warning, he takes it all in his mouth, bobbing his head. Atsumu shudders and Kiyoomi lets out a chuckle, the sound vibrating on Atsumu’s cock. Low whines and pants fill the air. In retaliation, Atsumu reaches out a hand on Kiyoomi’s hair and _yanks_. Kiyoomi’s breath hitches and he knows that Atsumu is wearing that signature smirk even without looking up.

Kiyoomi scrapes his teeth on Atsumu’s length and pulls off with a pop. With a flush high on his cheeks, he taunts, “A bit more and you wouldn’t even have had the chance to get to know my secrets.”

_The angel pulls away, his lips crimson, “Let’s see who will be the one to triumph in the end.”_

Atsumu prods Kiyoomi’s entrance with a lubed finger. He pushes in slowly.

Kiyoomi grimaces, he’s never been used to the first stretch.

“Too much?” Atsumu asks, with a hint of something that Kiyoomi does not dare to decipher in his voice.

“No, you can continue,” Kiyoomi answers.

A second finger joins the first, just as slow. Kiyoomi glares.

“Desperate much?” Atsumu teases, but even as he says these words, he quickens his movements, his mouth latching onto a nipple, and _sucks_. Kiyoomi does not bother to respond.

As Atsumu scissors all three fingers, he grazes on the sensitive bundle and Kiyoomi shivers.

“Found it,” Atsumu singsongs and pulls his fingers out, “I think yer ready.”

Kiyoomi muffles a whine when the cold air contacts his entrance.

From Atsumu’s darkening eyes, that did not escape his notice.

_“Never took ya as someone who likes gettin’ fucked, I guess even angels need to be wrecked sometimes.”_

_“Shut up and just continue,” The demon’s black, wisp-like wings encircle their figures, absorbing all the light around them._

_“Do I get a name?” The demon asks._

_The angel is silent for so long that the demon almost gives up, “Sakusa. Sakusa Kiyoomi.”_

_“Kiyoomi. Omi? Omi-kun?” The demon laughs at the look on Kiyoomi’s face, “I’ll return the favour. Name’s Miya,” He mimics the way the angel speaks, “Miya Atsumu.”_

When Atsumu finally sinks into Kiyoomi, no words are exchanged, just abyss-like black meeting sickly sweet honey-like gold.

_“What? Coming back fer more?” The demon leers, “I knew I was irresistible.”_

Atsumu’s pace increases and Kiyoomi grips the bedsheet with the force of a spike.

“C’mon Omi-kun, don’t muffle yer voice. Are ya scared that I’ll make ya reveal yer secrets?” Atsumu slows down his thrusting, instead moving in slow, languid circles.

“Nah, I’ll only show my voice to people who work for it,” Kiyoomi replies.

_“I’m merely passing by. However, it seems to me that you’ve been waiting,” The angel sneers, “Got a taste of the forbidden fruit and wanting more?”_

A sudden well timed thrust makes Kiyoomi let out a hitched breath. Golden eyes narrow into a fox-like shape. With Atsumu deliberately aiming for his prostate, Kiyoomi finds that he is eventually unable to bite back a moan.

_“We can’t keep doing this anymore,” The angel’s eyes are filled with regret, “Surely you’ve heard the rumors from the higher ups.”_

_“I have,” The demon reaches out to pull the angel closer, “One last night, Kiyoomi.”_

Overstimulated after his release, Kiyoomi lets out a whimper as Atsumu continues chasing after his own. Finally, Atsumu slumps on top of him, breathless.

“Didn’t get yer secrets out this time,” Atsumu says.

“Next time then,” Pretending he doesn’t see the surprise on Atsumu’s face, he sits up, “I have to take a shower.”

_A battlefield is littered with bodies with casualties from both sides. Ripped wings and clawed out horns are seen on the ground. In an empty field, an angel kneels beside a body._

_“Ya look cute when yer sad.”_

_“Shut up,” The angel chokes on a sob, “We will meet again, right Atsumu?”_

_“Well, ya need someone ta annoy ya,” The demon brushes a tear off the angel’s face, “Don’t cry, what would they say if they saw ya crying over a demon?”_

_“You’re an idiot! Everyone knows that angels and demons can’t mix!” The angel’s voice turns small, “But I don’t regret it.”_

_“That makes the both of us. We will meet again. Trust me one last time,” The demon lets out a smile. The angel tries to mirror it, but his face crumples when the demon falls limp._

When Kiyoomi returns from the showers, Atsumu is gone, with only a faint scent of sandalwood left in his wake.

_Dawn comes and paints the sky with gold._

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make a new account for these types of works? Yes.
> 
> Did I also make a new twitter just for this account? Yes.
> 
> This is my first smut I'm publishing, so please go easy on me. Criticisms are fine, as long as they are constructive.
> 
> If you liked it, please consider leaving a kudos, comment, or even a bookmark.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HeavenSanctuare)


End file.
